


Cover Art For La Tresse: The Plaited Bun

by HumsHappily



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6748369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumsHappily/pseuds/HumsHappily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always, find me <a href="http://hums-happily.tumblr.com/">here</a> on tumblr.<br/>Any notification of errors are accepted with gratefulness that knows no bounds.<br/>Kudos, comments, and your happy (pained) flailing are accepted with glee. I hope you enjoyed!<br/></p></blockquote>





	Cover Art For La Tresse: The Plaited Bun

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [La Tresse: The Plaited Bun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6748168) by [MerHums](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerHums/pseuds/MerHums). 



 

[ **La Tresse: The Plaited Bun**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6748168) (5547 words) by [**MerHums**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MerHums)

  
Chapters: 1/1  
Fandom: [Sherlock (TV)](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Sherlock%20\(TV\))  
Rating: Mature  
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply  
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade  
Characters: Mycroft Holmes, Greg Lestrade  
Additional Tags: Retirementlock, Retirement, mystrade, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Sort of AU, baker!Greg, Light Dom/sub, Light BDSM, Bondage, Semi-Public Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, safe sex, Fluff and Smut, Rimming, Anal Sex, Falling In Love  
Summary:

“It’s fine.” Mycroft put the coffee down and glanced back at the front, but there was no sign of new customers. “And...it would be fine if you kissed me.”

Greg paused, pulling his hands out and wiping them on his apron. “Are you sure?”

“Gregory, we have known each other for nearly thirty years. I have had a bit to think about things.” Mycroft smiled at him. “We just never had time, did we?”

“No. Don’t think we did.” Greg smiled back and stepped closer, crowding Mycroft up against the workspace and cupping his face. “But you know, you did say you were bored.” He leaned in, stealing a deep kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, find me [here](http://hums-happily.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.  
> Any notification of errors are accepted with gratefulness that knows no bounds.  
> Kudos, comments, and your happy (pained) flailing are accepted with glee. I hope you enjoyed!  
> 


End file.
